


My Kid

by djordi



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: AU, Dad AU, F/M, Father/Son, Iron Man - Freeform, Marvel - Freeform, spiderman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-29 11:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17806976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djordi/pseuds/djordi
Summary: In which Tony Stark is overly-protective of his son Peter Parker and won't let him fight crime...at least until he gets out of his pyjamas.* Father/son AU





	1. Chapter 1

The first time Peter sneaks out of the house in the middle of the night, Tony lets it slide. He was young and that's what teenagers did.

After all, maybe he was out kissing a pretty girl or maybe he was having a movie marathon at Ned's. It wouldn't be the first time. As long as he's back before two, Tony can sleep easy.

The second time Peter sneaks out, Tony notices a dark bruise just under his jaw in the morning light of the kitchen the next day. When asking his fifteen-year old son about it, he simply informs him that it was a Flash-related incident.

Tony wanted to punch the kid for hurting his son but upon Peter's request, he lets it go.

The third time was when Tony knew something was going on. Peter would sneak out and arrive home at some ungodly hour that morning with marks littering his body and dirt streaked all over his face.

Tony couldn't handle much more of this and it was clear his son wasn't going to let him in, so he devised a plan.

The fourth time Peter snuck out, Tony sat in his son's room and waited. He waited for five hours before there was a slight creak at the window.

Peter's room was dark and Tony sat on the bottom bunk Peter insisted on having, making his figure blend into the dark and hence, not be seen by Peter.

Then something strange happens. In a state of stunned silence, Tony watches as his son crawls across the roof wearing a red and blue onesie.

Peter silently crawls over to his door which had been left ajar, shooting something oddly resembling a spider's web out of his wrists to gently pull it closed.

Without a sound, Peter then adjusts his body and drops silently to the floor, crouching in a low position with a glance at the door before finally straightening up.

Peter flicks on his lamp and turns around, stopping as he realises he's not alone in his bedroom.

"Dad?" he croaks. "What are you doing in here?"

"I could ask you the same question." Tony Stark says, standing up from the bed and eyeing his son carefully. "Would you like to explain to me where you've been all night?"

"I-um," Peter struggles to find the words and Tony holds up a hand. "Let me save you the trouble."

"Uh, okay."

Tony's eyes bore into his son's. "This is the fourth time you've snuck out of this house. I didn't mind letting the first time slide because I figured you'd be doing something harmless and innocent, maybe hanging out at Ned's despite the fact you have a curfew. But then you snuck out again and come home with bruises on your face. As your parent, I have a right to be concerned about that, Peter."

"But dad-"

Tony holds up his hand again, silencing the young boy. "The third time you come home late with even more marks all over you, not to mention the dirt and grime all over your face which you forgot to wash off that morning."

Peter is silent, staring at his hands as he plays with them nervously.

"So," Tony continues. "I figure we could go about this two ways. One, you either tell me where you've been sneaking out to every night and I don't install a lock and camera on your bedroom window or two, you don't tell me and I do just that plus have F.R.I.D.A.Y track you every single place you go until you-"

"Okay, okay," Peter says. "I get it. I'm sorry."

Tony simply crosses his arms over his chest, waiting.

Peter sighs, looking away from his father. "I've been...stopping bad guys."

"Come again?"

Peter looks back to Tony, a pathetic look in his eyes. "I know it sounds stupid out loud but, I've been stopping criminals every night."

"What do you mean 'stopping criminals'?" Tony asks, frowning as he watches his son shuffle nervously from foot to foot.

"Well, I find someone doing something bad and I stop them. Sort of catching them, I guess. Things like stealing cars or robbing banks and such."

Tony heaved a sigh through his teeth, pinching his nose in frustration. "So you're telling me, that my fifteen-year old son is sneaking out of my house every night in a onesie and running around the city catching bad guys?"

"It's not a onesie." Peter says, a small pout on his face but Tony isn't having any of it.

"I don't care what you're wearing Peter! My kid, who isn't even sixteen yet, is running around the city at night when dangerous people are about. Not to mention you've been lying right to my face."

Peter looks away and Tony sighs. "My God, what if you had been hurt? What if they have a gun? God Peter, did you even think about this?"

"I can do things." Peter says. "Things that are new but they're nothing like I've ever seen before."

Tony raises an eyebrow and Peter inhales. "It's a long story but I have these new abilities. I call it my spidey sense. It's my enhanced ability to sense threat or danger."

When Tony fails to speak, Peter pleads. "Dad please, I've never been hurt more than a bruise or-"

"That is hurt!" Tony explodes. "I don't care what new abilities you think you have, even if they are heightened or not. You are a God damn kid, Peter!"

In a flash, Tony's hand is attached securely to the wall by some sort of webbing. Looking up at his son in shock, he says. "What the hell is that?"

"Web fluid, of my own design I might add." Peter replies somewhat smugly.

Tony tries to pull his hand free but it's a lost cause; the webbing was too strong.

"Dad," Peter says softly, looking into his father's eyes. "You should see a criminal try and get out of that. To try and use a gun when that's wrapped around their hands or their arms. They can't. It takes two hours to dissolve naturally."

Peter continues. "These...abilities I have, it's like nothing I've ever seen before. I know you're scared for me when I'm out there doing this but you don't have to be."

Peter bites his lip, appearing to be thinking of what to say next. "And when you can do the things I can and you don't, when the bad things happen," He inhales. "They happen because of you."

Tony is silent, staring at his son in shock. He frowned as he tried to process everything.

Peter was just a kid. His kid. He was only fifteen-years old and, not that he would ever admit it, but it terrified Tony to know that his son was running around the city at night fighting bad people.

"Get me out of this," Tony says quietly.

Peter comes over and gently removes the webbing binding Tony's hand to the wall. When he's done, the pair simply stare at one another.

"Peter," Tony says, causing his son to look up at him.

"Yeah?" Peter replies carefully, searching his father's eyes for any indication of what he'll say next.

"Don't ever lie to me again."

Peter nods quickly. Looking down, he braces himself for the answer. "So, I can't do this anymore?"

Peter hoped his father would say it quickly and get it over with, but what came next surprised him.

"On one condition."

Peter looks up, wide-eyed.

Tony says. "You let me put a tracker in your suit and you're back before one on a school night."

Peter nods eagerly, throwing himself at Tony as the pair collided in a hug. "Yes! Thankyou dad!"

Tony holds onto his son tightly, knowing that if anything ever happened to his Peter he would be broken.

Peter's mother had died when Peter was born. It had just been the pair of them for fifteen years and occasionally Pepper who acted like a mum to Peter sometimes. Peter loved her and it wasn't a problem but he was solely Tony's responsibility and he would be damned if anything ever happened to his son.

Tony gently releases Peter who is now grinning and close to bouncing off the walls. Eyeing his son's outfit, he jokes. "Now, first thing's first, you've got to stop running around the city in pyjamas."

"They're not pyjamas. It's my suit!"

"Yeah? Where'd you get it? At Bed, Bath and Beyond?"

Tony laughs when Peter whines loudly. "Alright alright, but you've got to do something about that, kid. No one is going to take you seriously in a onesie."

"That's now what those four guys robbing an ATM told me."

"What?"

"Nothing." Peter smirked.

Tony frowned but it soon dissolved into a smile at his son's antics. "You're gonna be the death of me kid. Even in that onesie."

"Hey!"


	2. Chapter 2

It's a Wednesday afternoon when Peter gets home from school and Tony calls him down to the lab.

As a kid, Peter had spent more time in the lab than any other room. He even had a crib in there at one point so Tony could work and keep an eye on his son.

The lab was sacred to both of them for different reasons. As a place to escape for Tony, and a place to bond with his father for Peter. Little did they know that each one loved the place more when the other was by their side.

"Hey dad. What's up?" Peter says, walking into the room and taking his earphones out.

"Kid, come look at this." Tony says, bent over his desk.

Peter approaches the older man and stands by his side. "What is it?"

On Tony's desk sat a small device. It was a shiny red colour in a form that reminded Peter much of the ship's The Avengers used on missions.

"I did some tinkering with your gear while you were at school," Tony said. "The straps you use on your wrists to shoot webs are quite large and take approximately point-three percent longer to actually latch on due to their delayed release.

Peter raised an eyebrow, wondering where his father was going with this.

"So I spent a few hours in here developing a design that could improve the rate of release on your web shooters." Tony said, holding one of the devices up. "What do you think?"

Peter took the small object from his hand.

"Dad," he breathed. "It's amazing, but where am I going to put this?" Peter looked down at his wrist hopelessly. There was no fitting on his suit to accomodate for the new shooters. "My suit isn't equipped for a device like this."

"Yeah, about that." Tony stands up and walks over to the other side of the room. "How about we try it on this?"

Peter's mouth fell open in shock as Tony held up a newly designed, technological suit with what clearly possessed enhanced capabilities.

Seemingly made of Spandex, the suit, much like Peter's current one, was made primarily of blue fabric with red features on his mask, chest, hands and feet. A large black spider was featured on the front with another bigger one on the back.

"Oh my God."

Tony laughed as his son approached, gently stroking the suit in complete awe.

"I don't understand." Peter whispered.

"I told you, you needed something better than pyjamas."

Tony laughed again when Peter hit him playfully on the arm. "Honestly though, if you're going to take on the bad guys, I'd prefer be it in something a little safer than simple cotton and goggles."

Peter gently picks up the mask on the desk, running a finger over the white eye seams. "I don't know if I can use it."

Tony frowns. "Why not?"

Peter continues running his finger down the face of the mask. "Ever since what happened, all my senses have been dialled up. There's way too much input but the mask helps me focus. What if these don't work?"

"Peter," Tony says gently. "What you were using before was no better than swimming goggles. Try those on."

Peter slips the mask over his head until it covers his face. He exhales in wonder. "Wow."

"Plastic lens with a chrome shield." Tony says. "Not only will it have a one-way mirror effect, but it will help you focus and also tune out the glare of the sun."

Peter removes the mask and simply stares at his father.

Tony shifts awkwardly under his son's gaze. "What?"

"Why are you doing this?" Peter questions.

"Doing what?"

"This," Peter gestures to the desk. "The suit, the upgrades, the interest, all of it. Why?"

Tony looks down, running his hand lightly over his new design before glancing back at his son. "Peter, I'm doing for you what my father never did for me."

"I don't understand."

With a flick of his wrist, a web shoots out of the device Tony had picked up beforehand, latching onto the wall in front of them.

"My father always taught me to have high aspirations in life. To be bigger, to be better, to squash those who don't comply and change the mind's of those who don't agree."

Tony shakes his head, rolling his eyes hopelessly as he looked at Peter. "And that was great. He taught me to have a head for business and authority but he never actually cared enough to watch me pursue anything other than what he'd planned for me."

Tony places the web shooter on the desk. "So you ask me why I now suddenly care? It's not because I never not cared, but because I care too much to have my only son running around and fighting criminals with barely-adequate protection."

Flicking a quick glance to his display of suits, Tony continues. "Because of what I've built, you've grown up always in danger. There are people in this world who would do things worse than you can imagine just to lay a hand on you to get to me."

"So when I have this technology at my disposal," Tony gestures around the lab. "And I don't use it to protect my greatest asset, then should something happen to you, it'll happen because of me, and I can't allow that."

Peter is silent throughout Tony's confession and only when his father looks down at the ground, Peter speaks. 

"Dad," he says, because that's all he can say.

Tony looks back up and focuses on his son. "I could stop you if I wanted to but considering you're so much like me, I know you won't listen anyway."

Peter's heart swells at the comparison of him being like his father. Tony was never one for heart-to-hearts but hearing his father reveal some of his inner thoughts made Peter's emotions sky-rocket. 

"So that only leaves me with one choice." Tony says. "To build you a better suit, and-"

"And what?"

Tony grins. "To mentor you."

Peter gapes. "Wait, are you for real."

"Really real."

"I mean," Peter lets out a small and helpless laugh as he beams. "To have my dad be Iron Man is already cool, but to have him tutor me..." he trails off.

"Don't get any ideas, kid." Tony responds. "I'm still way cooler than you are, even if I'm twice your age."

Before Tony knows it, Peter is launching himself at him. 

"Thankyou!" he exclaims, hugging his father's tall frame tightly.

Tony simply smiles and rubs his son's back gently. "I have one more thing to show you."

Pulling away, Peter frowns in confusion as Tony picks up the web shooter again.

"Just a little something to remember your integrity," Tony says, turning the device over.

Carved onto the back in small writing is an engraving. Peering closer, Peter smiles when he sees it, his heart shuddering in his chest.

Spiderman.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been two months since that day in the lab when Tony had given Peter his new suit. Between work and school, the pair always managed to find time together at the end of the day where Tony would train Peter.

Things were running smoothly and so far, Tony wasn't overly concerned. Having discovered bits and pieces of what his son was capable of, Tony began pushing their training sessions a little harder and inserting bigger challenges in, one at a time.

It was Friday night now and with no school to get up for in the morning, Peter had begged Tony to take him out tonight. Mostly their sessions consisted of combat training-not that Peter needed it as he was quite agile and reactive in a fight and had managed to even out the stakes with taking on Tony's bigger frame-but tonight Peter wanted to actually go out and demonstrate his abilities.

"What do you mean go out? What, do you have a bat signal or something?" Tony laughed.

Peter shook his head. "No, I just make my way around the city and stop whenever someone needs help."

"And what if it's something you can't help with?"

Peter smirks. "I'll let you know the first time it happens."

And so later that night, the pair made their way out into the city. Peter, wanting to show his father what he could really do, asked Tony to give him so space but stick close enough to witness any action that may take place.

Tony, hesitant about letting his son have more of a free reign, reluctantly agreed and simply flew over the tall buildings of New York, watching as Peter swung between them below.

It was half an hour in when something finally happened. Peter, having stopped on a balcony for a moment, turned at the sound of a scream echoing below.

Wasting no time, he jumped from the forty-story building and shot a web to catch him as he fell. Landing smoothly on his feet, he crouched down and listened for any sign of a struggle.

A woman's shout rings out again. Having forgotten that Tony was near, Peter sprung into action, swinging around the corner and coming to a stop when he saw what was happening.

Two people, a man and a woman, were in an alleyway. There was clear signs of a struggle as the man held a gun to the side of the whimpering woman's head, whispering harsh threats in her ear.

The woman gasped when the man pushed the gun into her head even further, causing her to sink to her knees as she whispered prayers under her breath. The man growled, holding her down with a firm grip on the back of her neck. Even in the dark her injuries were visible. 

Peter couldn't take it anymore. Stepping into the alley, he shouted. "Hey!"

The man looked up at the sound of another person but it was already too late as in a matter of seconds, Peter had flipped over, grabbed the gun and secured the man's hand to the wall with web fluid.

"This is none of your business!" the man shouts. "Get out of here-holy shit, what is this stuff?"

Unloading the bullets from the gun, Peter drops them on the floor carelessly and is at the woman's side in a flash. "Are you okay?"

The woman makes no attempt to move, simply glancing up at him through tearful eyes as she lets out a whimper. The side of her face in caked in dry blood and a dark bruise is forming on her cheek and above her eyebrow. 

"It's going to be alright." Peter assures her, helping her up. 

With a final look at the man bound to the wall, the woman scurries out of the alley and out of sight.

Peter turns to the man, walking over to him slowly to build a sense of intimidation. The man watches him fearfully.

Peter stops short in front of the man. "You like hurting people?"

"You little fucker! That piece of shit owes me-"

In a flash, web fluid covers the man's mouth and prevents him from saying another word. His eyes widen in fear as Peter turns on his foot and picks up the gun.

He dangles the weapon in front of the other man's eyes. "You think this will get you what you want? You think this will solve anything?"

The man makes a muffled, incoherent sound, eyes darkening in anger. Peter simply swings the gun around his finger once before securing to the wall above the man's head with webbing. "Seeing as it has your fingerprints on it, I'll let the cops deal with you."

The clunk of metal alerts Peter of his father's presence. Tony eyes the man dangerously before turning to Peter. "That was something, kid."

The criminal makes another strained sound at the sight of Tony Stark but Peter simply sends another shot of webbing across his mouth before turning to his father.

"Just doing right by the little guy."

Tony points to the man. "This is what you do every night?"

Peter shrugs. "Sometimes it's something bigger, sometimes it's something smaller. Most of the time I just like to help people who are in trouble."

Tony nods and is about to say something when the ringing of his cellphone goes off. "Give me a sec, kid."

Tony turns away and Peter can faintly hear the distressed sound of a male's voice puncturing through the suit. 

His father turns around a minute later. Having removed the iron mask from his face, worry streaks across his brows and Peter frowns. "Is everything okay?"

Tony sighs in a mixture of frustration and, if Peter wasn't mistaken, worry. "That was Ross."

Peter stares at his father, waiting for him to continue.

Tony looks to his son. "There's been an incident in Sokovia." 


End file.
